In moulding plants, it is advantageous in some cases, when the paste which is cast into the mould shows a certain viscosity and/or granulometry, to perform compression operations in order to obtain the correct characteristics of the worked product and to proceed to or to perfect the implementation of said product. Currently, there are different types of plants known enabling, after filling the mould, to perform these compression operations.
To this end, a first type of plant known is composed of a paste feeder, a mobile hopper, two compression devices each comprising a table, whereon seats a mould, and a pressing form. The plant operates by moving tho mobile hopper, substantially horizontally, from a position where it is fed with paste and two paste unloading positions, positions wherein said hopper hangs over either of the moulds.
In this plant, it can be foreseen to work the product in a mould while the hopper is fed with paste or pours the paste into the second mould.
This type of plant exhibits various shortcomings, and notably this plant forces the displacement of an active member, i.e. the hopper, which provides notably the transfer link plant for flexible energies. Moreover, this type of plant calls for the creation of two drawing and ejection stations, i.e. a station per mould, which increases the cost of the plant.
A second type of plant known is composed of a paste feeder, two fixed weighing hoppers and two mobile compression devices comprising two mould support mobile vibrating tables.
This plant exhibits the same shortcoming as the previous one, i.e. it calls for the displacement of active members, in this instance the tables, which complicates the realization taking into account the magnitude of the mass displaced and of the active members displaced. Indeed, each table is moved between two positions corresponding to a filling position of the mould, said table being then vertical to its hopper, and a working position corresponding to a position of the table vertical to the pressing form. Such a plant also exhibits the shortcoming of using two hoppers, which increases the price of the plant accordingly.
Finally, a third type of plant known provides a plant composed of a paste feeder, a fixed hopper, three moulds, and of a compression device, as well as a carrousel enabling the displacement of the moulds successively under the hopper, then at the compression device, then again at a drawing zone.
This plant requires however the production and the installation of the carrousel, it also requires the use of three moulds.